The RedHeaded Idiot
by Warwulf
Summary: William went home tired from overtime work due to a certain crimson shinigami. Who better to annoy him further than the red-headed idiot himself? One-shot. Please R & R.


**AN- Hope you like this story! Please R & R! I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way. Rated K+ just because**

* * *

**WilliamPOV**

I home after a long day of reaping souls and sorting cinematic records. As usual, Sutcliff caused me to have overtime work. All I wanted to do now was sleep. I sat down on the couch and saw sliver of red flash around the corner. Leave it to the red-headed idiot to break into my home after giving me overtime by being lazy.

"Sutcliff, I know you're there." I said.

"Awwww." Sutcliff whined, "You found me too quickly."

"Go back to your own home. How did you even get in here?" I asked.

"I stole the key in your office." He said.

My eyebrow twitched.

"Just go home, Sutcliff. I've had enough of you for one day." I told him.

"Aw. But I want to stay here." He said, "And I bet you want me to stay too."

He got closer. My eye twitched.

"Go home, Sutcliff. Now." I told him.

"No. I don't think I will, Will." Sutcliff said, smiling.

"How many times have I told you? My name is William. Not Will." I said, "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Of course I do! I thought it'd be romantic with the moonlight." He said, grinning.

My hand twitched. I was still holding my death scythe. Sutcliff sat down next to me. I swung my death scythe at his head. It connected with a crack and he fell off the couch onto the floor.

"Get out." I told him.

"You're so mean, Will! You hit my FACE!" He shouted, jumping back up, "I just wanted to spend some time with you, but you're just too boring!"

"If you wanted to visit me, you could do so at an appropriate time." I said, "It's midnight and I just got home."

"I'm not leaving after I went through all that trouble stealing the key to your house." He said.

"Get out." I said.

"But-" he started to say.

"Get out." I said again, glaring.

"Fine." He said, "If you're going to be so mean then fine!"

He stormed out the door. Finally, I could get some rest.

**GrellPOV**

How could Will kick me out like that? I just wanted to see my love. He even hit my face with his death scythe! Who does that? I went through all that to visit him and he kicks me out? Wait…I still have his key. I grinned. I'll just wait till he's asleep, then I'll sneak in. I went back to his house and watched through the window.

There he was. Sitting on the couch. Doing absolutely nothing. Not even going to bed. Just sitting. I was getting bored. After what seemed like hours, Will got up and walked into the other room. I waited a while, then I went to that room's window. Will was sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he wasn't being mean to me. So peaceful. Now it was up to me to ruin that peace.

I unlocked the door and quietly went inside. I crept into his room and…

"Surprise, Will!" I shouted.

"Aarg!" He yelled as he fell out of his bed.

He looked up, his face looking extremely angry. He was almost never this angry. The only other time I'd seen him this angry, was when I painted his office, death scythe, and his suite red.

"SUTCLIFF, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! GET OUT OF MY %# &ING HOUSE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL CHOKE YOU TO DEATH!" He yelled.

I blinked. I'd never ever EVER heard him curse before. He was even angrier than when I painted his stuff red. I knew he was not bluffing about the choking. I felt tears come to my eyes, then I turned and ran out.

**WilliamPOV**

The next day, I felt horrible for yelling at Sutcliff. Even if he broke into my house. Most people would think I am emotionless, but that is not the case. I decided to…apologize to Sutcliff. I asked Ronald if he had seen Sutcliff.

"Yeah." He said, "I saw him in the hall."

I went past him and saw the familiar red shinigami standing there.

"Sutcliff…er…Grell," I said, "I apologize for yelling at you last night."

"I'm sorry too, William." He said, "I shouldn't have stolen your key and bothered you."

He used my name. And I used his.

"Apology accepted." He said.

"Apology accepted." I said.

Then I smiled at him. Everyone in the hallway stared.

"What?" I said, my smile disappearing.

"W-William! You can smile!" Sutcliff said.

"Yes." I said, "I can smile. Why is that surprising?"

"You've never smiled before!" Sutcliff said.

Then he hugged me. I tried to push him off, but my arms were pinned to my sides.

"Sutcliff!" I shouted, "Get off of me, now!"

"William! You looked so handsome when you smiled!" Sutcliff said, grinning and not letting go.

"Let go right now or I'll demote you again." I told him.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Will!" He said, skipping away.

He turned around and blew a kiss. My eyebrow twitched.

I went back to my office to start working. I opened the door and...

"SUTCLIFF!" I yelled.

I heard laughing from somewhere. Unfortunately, some things never change.


End file.
